The invention relates to a mechanically driven supercharger for an internal combustion engine with a rotor shaft capable of being propelled by a primary shaft and a step-up gear that is a planet gear, with the rotor shaft running coaxially to the primary shaft and receiving a sun wheel of the planet gear.